


A fehér a legszebb szín?

by nayrria



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Maze and Lucifer don't like Stalkers, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Stalker, Suggestive Themes, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, protective Maze, trixie's POV
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayrria/pseuds/nayrria
Summary: Trixie egy felbontatlan levelet talál a lakásban, és a boríték tartalma olyasmi, amit nagyon nem kellett volna látnia.





	A fehér a legszebb szín?

**Author's Note:**

> Kérésre készült.  
> Figyelmeztetések: említés szintjén erőszakos tartalom, szexuális erőszakkal fenyegetés (nem gyerek kapcsán)

Sok mindent nem értett a világ működésével kapcsolatban, és erre az iskola kérlelhetetlenül fel is hívta a figyelmét, de Trixie azt biztosan tudta, hogy a nem postával érkező küldeményt nem szabad kinyitni. A postával érkezőt sem, ha nem ő a címzett.

 

Először a doboz sötétkék volt, a szalag is ugyanolyan rajta, és a lábtörlőn ült.

Trixie megvárta, hogy az új bébiszitter kimenjen pisilni (ez kábé óránként következett be), aztán akcióba lépett.

A küldemény könnyen kinyílt, és a világ legszebb ruháját találta benne.

 _Tengerszínű_. Szinte hallotta Lucifer kellemes hangját, dallamos akcentusát ebben az egy szóban. Lucifer bókolt így az anyjának.

Egy kártyát is talált a hullámszerű anyagon, és Trixie bármikor felismerte azt a lendületes, dőlt folyóírást. Az ajándékot Lucifer küldte az anyjának.

Trixie egész délután vigyorgott.

Az anyja nem szidta le, csak tátott szájjal bámulta a szép ruhát, aztán elvörösödött a feje, amikor a levelet olvasta.

– Ugye ezt nem olvastad el? – kérdezte, és amikor Trixie nemet intett, határozottan megkönnyebbült.

 

Másodszor a doboz vörös volt, mint a vér, és rajta a szalag fekete, mint az éjszaka.

Trixie feltépte a celluxot, arrébb rúgta a meghorpadó tetőt, hogy minél hamarabb láthassa az ajándékot, mert biztos volt benne, hogy Lucifertől van. A dobozban kisebb csomagot talált, és két kártyát, egy hosszabbat, amit nem olvasott el. Legalábbis nem akkor, amikor az anyja bármikor hazaérhet. A másik rövidebb volt:

 _Hogy az ivadékod is találjon benne valami finomat_ – írta Lucifer.

Csokoládét talált az ajándékba bújtatott ajándékban, de az anyjáé jobban érdekelte.

A ruha fekete volt, mint a haja, de ha felemelte, hogy megnézze, hogy nyeli el a fényt, akkor rubinként csillogott.

Még Maze is elismerően füttyentett, amikor rajtakapta az ajtó előtt ücsörögni.

– Lucifer igazán kitesz magáért, ha az anyádról van szó – mondta, és vigyorgott.

Ha Maze így mosolygott, akkor vagy vér folyt, vagy meztelen testek fonódtak úgy egymásnak, mint abban a könyvben, ami után Maze elmesélte neki, hogy mit csinálhatnak a felnőttek egy randin.

 

Harmadszor a doboz fehér volt, mint a hó. Szalag nem volt rajta, és a papírt fekete ujjlenyomat csúfította el. Lucifernek ennél jobb ízlése volt, Trixie még sosem látta piszkosnak a kezét.

Anyja összes férfiismerőse közül Lucifer volt a legtisztább, ez vitathatatlan volt, bár Maze nem bírta abbahagyni a röhögést, amikor elmondta neki, és este, amikor Lucifer átjött hozzájuk vacsorázni, egész este ezzel csúfolta.

Lucifer nem vette fel a dolgot, csak megigazította az öltönyét.

– Vannak dolgok, amikhez csak tiszta kézzel, és gondosan megvágott körömmel érdemes nyúlni. Nem mintha ezt te nem tudnád, Maze – felelte Lucifer, majd kiment egy üveg borért.

Hát igen, Maze és Lucifer nem jöttek ki túl jól az utóbbi időben egymással.

A doboznak fanyar, rossz szaga volt, mint a romlott ételnek.

Nem Lucifer küldte.

Mintha felnőtteknek szóló filmre ugrana a tabletjén, úgy nyitotta ki a dobozt. Kihűlt a világ, amikor elolvasta az anyjának címzett, ákombákom betűkkel és rossz helyesírással írt sorokat. Igen, Trixie tudta, hogy ez nem jó ötlet, hogy abba kellene hagynia, hogy ez senkinek nem való, de nem tudta letenni. A szeme égett, de már nem tudta lehunyni, mert akkor az anyját látta vérezve, sírva, üvöltve.

Lucifer talált rá, ahogy a doboz mellett kuporgott, béna kezéből kihullott a papír, és Lucifer felemelte a földről, látta, ahogy mozog, majd kimered a szeme.

Trixie sosem látta másnak Lucifert, mint amilyen valójában volt. Kedvesnek. Menőnek. Legfeljebb kicsit furának.

Most azonban történt valami.

Az árnyak megnyúltak, mert Lucifer félt.

A hangja ugyanúgy reszketett a telefonban, mint anyának, amikor eljött érte abba a nagy épületbe, és azt mondta, hogy bújjon el az égig érő polcok között.

Anya és Maze együtt értek haza, de Trixie nem mozdult a földről. Az anyja felemelte, és a kanapéra vitte.

– Már itt vagyok – suttogta a fülébe, átölelte, simogatta. Meg akarta nyugtatni.

Az az ember tudta, hogy hol lakik az anyja, aki folyton az ajtót, az ablakot fürkészte. Ő is félt.

Maze napszálltakor távozott, miután összevitatkozott Luciferrel az ajtó előtt.

Lucifer leült melléjük, és az anyja csendesen hozzábújt.

– Minden rendben lesz, Chloe – mondta Lucifer, és Trixie hitt neki.

Maze hajnalban érkezett. Trixie felébredt az ajtónyitásra.

– Elintéztem. Decker nyugodtan alhat – mondta, és lecsapta a kését az asztalra.

A fegyvernek vér- és füstszaga volt.

Biztonságban voltak.

 


End file.
